


Holding

by sunnygoetze



Series: Pissslut Taeyong [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Kink, Omorashi, Slight feminization, Spanking, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Watersports, but it's like just because of the mommy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnygoetze/pseuds/sunnygoetze
Summary: "Hey Markie. Did you do as I asked?"Mark's eyes darkened, eager to get started. He nodded in assurance."I drank all the water you left for me, Mommy.""And you haven't peed, right?" Mark shook his head, whimpering at the reminder. He crossed his legs and squeezed tightly to prove his point. "You're such a good boy for Mommy."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: Pissslut Taeyong [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820347
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Holding

**Author's Note:**

> I am W E A K for Mark calling Taeyong 'Mommy'

Taeyong exhaled in relief as he clocked out of work. It had been a long day, an inordinate amount of Karens turning up all at once. He couldn't wait to get home. Yet, he took his time. There was a gift waiting for him at home and the longer he left it, the better it would be.

Half an hour after he would usually arrive home he finally walked through the apartment door. He cooed at the sight that greeted him. Mark lay before him on the sofa, fast asleep and clutching an empty glass to his chest. He was shirtless, flushed down to his chest, an obvious bulge through his sweatpants. Taeyong approached him carefully, stripping from his own clothes as he went. They didn't often remain dressed at home, more comfortable in their own skin. They hadn't had a roommate in two years, so no one could tell them to do otherwise.

Taeyong pried the glass from Mark's grip and gently shook him awake. The younger boy blinked at him wearily. 

"Hey Markie. Did you do as I asked?"

Mark's eyes darkened, eager to get started. He nodded in assurance. 

"I drank all the water you left for me, Mommy." 

"And you haven't peed, right?" Mark shook his head, whimpering at the reminder. He crossed his legs and squeezed tightly to prove his point. "You're such a good boy for Mommy." 

Taeyong leaned into Mark, the younger meeting him halfway. Mark's lips were soft against his. Plush and pillowy. Taeyong swiped his tongue across them, Mark immediately letting his mouth fall open to grant his Mommy entrance. He moaned as Taeyong wrapped his tongue around his own, bringing it to his mouth and sucking.

They pulled apart for a moment to allow Taeyong to climb onto the sofa. Once he settled they rapidly reconnected. Taeyong trailed his hands down Mark's chest, teasing and pulling at his nipples. Mark keened, arching his back as he rubbed harshly at the nubs. Taeyong laughed into his mouth, lowering his hands further and pushing down. Mark squealed. His hands flew between them to grab his cock.

"Mommy," he whined pathetically. Taeyong merely laughed at him once more. 

"You're so desperate, baby boy. You know you aren't allowed to pee until you're inside Mommy." Mark nodded, tearing up as he squeezed his cock and Taeyong pushed down on him once more. "Go to our room. Take off your pants and lay on your back for Mommy." 

Mark scrambled out from underneath Taeyong and raced down the hallway. Taeyong shook his head fondly. He delayed following Mark for as long as he could bear. There was only so much he could do to distract himself. He cursed himself at times like this for keeping the apartment so clean.

Finally, he strolled down the hall after Mark. He prepared himself mentally to see his baby boy laying, hard and wanting, in the middle of their bed. He swung the door open and- Nothing. Mark was not on the bed. His sweats were strewn across the floor but there was no sign of his baby boy. Taeyong huffed in frustration, trying not to worry. 

"Mark?" he called. "Where are you?" He heard a loud gasp from their en-suite bathroom. The door was pulled open to reveal Mark, looking guilty. "What were you doing in there, baby boy?"

"Um."

"I hope you weren't trying to use the toilet." Mark shook his head frantically. He quietly sniffled before meeting Taeyong's eyes.

"Was using mouthwash. Wanted to taste good for Mommy." 

And oh, Taeyong could have melted right there. His baby boy was so sweet. He had to keep up the cool facade. Mark couldn't be allowed to get away with this just because he was cute.

"Mark, as nice as that is, Mommy gave you orders and you disobeyed. Now Mommy has to punish you." Tears sprung to Mark's eyes.

"But Mommy-" 

"Don't argue. You know you were bad." Mark rubbed at his eyes, nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

"I know baby." Taeyong sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here." 

Mark approached cautiously. He knew what was coming. He'd been punished before, as much as he hated to admit it. Slowly, he draped himself across Taeyong's lap, ass up in the air.

"That's good, baby. Remember to count for Mommy. We can't have you going stupid in the middle." Mark whimpered but agreed. "I think ten should be enough, you were trying to be sweet after all." Mark let out a delighted trill at the acknowledgement but was cut off as Taeyong's hand met his right cheek. He squirmed slightly, the smack pushing his bladder against Taeyong's thigh. He knew if even a little bit trickled out that Taeyong would feel it immediately against his bar leg and punish him further. While he enjoyed the cock cage at times, he really wanted to fuck his Mommy tonight.

Coming back to himself, he stuttered out, "O-one." Taeyong briefly rubbed his back soothingly but started up again quickly. He was unrelenting, changing cheeks unpredictably so Mark couldn't settle. By the time it was over, Mark's cheeks were glowing red as tears poured down his face. 

"There you go baby. That wasn't so bad, right? You're such a brave boy." Mark gasped, wiping at his cheeks discretely to remove any evidence of tears. Mommy thought he was brave, he couldn't let him down. "Now, on your back." 

Mark climbed gingerly off Taeyong, his Mommy helping him to settle on the bed. His cock, now an angry red, slapping against his stomach as he lay down. Taeyong followed immediately, settling his legs on either side of Mark's head.

"Can you eat Mommy out baby boy?" Mark, beamed, tongue sticking out eagerly to prod at Taeyong. Taeyong exhaled a laugh and lowered his ass to Mark's mouth. The younger boy let out pleased groans as he licked and sucked at his Mommy's tight hole. He loved to open him up like this. He probed Taeyong's entrance with his tongue, thrusting in with all he had. Taeyong moaned loudly, grasping at the headboard to steady himself. Mark was so talented with his tongue, knowing all the spots inside Taeyong to drive him wild.

Mark added a finger, eager to get his cock inside that tight heat. He worked diligently, opening Taeyong as best he could. When Taeyong deemed himself ready he pulled up from Mark's tongue and fingers. The younger boy looked despondent at the loss, yet excited for what was to come. 

Taeyong reached into their bedside locker and pulled out the lube. He poured it onto Mark's cock generously. The boy was big. Long and thick to fill his Mommy in all the best ways. Of course he'd never tell Mark that. No, they both preferred the humiliation Mark felt at being told he was small. 

Tossing the lube aside, Taeyong started.

"I don't even know why I bother putting this on you. We both know your dick is small enough to slip in with no prep." Mark's hips bucked up. "Look at you, so desperate to rut up into Mommy. I bet Mommy won't even feel a thing." 

Taeyong straddled Mark's hips and guided his cock to his entrance. He tried to keep his face impassive as it stretched him to the brim to keep up the illusion. As his ass met Mark's thighs he said, "Is that it?" Placing his hands on Mark's abs, he began to push himself up and down on the younger boy's hard member. He knew he was putting more pressure on Mark's bladder but his baby was well trained. 

"Remember baby, you can't pee until you make Mommy cum."

Mark groaned and began snapping his hips up to meet Taeyong. It startled a moan out of Taeyong, not expecting him to be so bold. Predictably, Taeyong held him down. 

"No baby. Mommy's already using your pathetic excuse for a cock. You'll have to find some other way."

Mark nearly cried as he sat up, bending his knees so Taeyong could hook his feet underneath and continue to bounce on his cock. Mark latched onto his Mommy's nipples. Suckling, biting, licking. Taeyong moaned with abandon, gripping Mark's hair and pulling gently in encouragement.

"Oh baby, are you looking for Mommy's milk? You suck on Mommy's tits so well sweetheart. I'll be spilling into your mouth soon." 

"Mommy you feel so good," Mark muttered around Taeyong nipple. 

"Yeah baby? Why don't you tell Mommy how good he makes you feel?"

"You're so tight Mommy. My cock feels so good inside you, Mommy. You're all hot inside. S'like a blankie for my dick."

Taeyong groaned. His baby could talk so well. He knew all the right things to say. Taeyong bounced faster on Mark's cock as Mark sucked harshly at his nipples, whispering filthy compliments.

"Mark, Mommy's gonna cum."

"Yes, cum Mommy. Spill your cum on me, Mommy, I want it." Taeyong's hips stuttered as he used Mark's cock to nail his prostate and shot ropes of cum from his dick. Mark pulled Taeyong into a kiss, murmuring words of thanks against his lips. Taeyong went slack against his baby, worn out. "Mommy? Mommy can I go now?"

"Yeah baby, you can let go." 

Mark flipped them over, laying Taeyong down on his back, not leaving his tight heat once. As Taeyong hit the mattress he felt the first spurt of liquid inside him.

"Mommy, I'm doing it. I'm pissing in you Mommy." Taeyong merely nodded as he was flooded with wet, hot urine. His softening dick started to harden once again. Mark thrusted inside him as he let go, fucking his piss in as deep as possible. It began to spill out around him with the force of his thrusts. He whined, not understanding why it wouldn't all stay in. "Mommy it's leaving."

"That's okay baby, you have lots." Mark hummed satisfied as he continued. He fucked Taeyong as his stream fizzled out, gasping at the sight of Taeyong hard and leaking again. 

"Can I touch your cock Mommy?" 

"Yeah, baby, go ahead and make Mommy cum again."

"Fuck," Mark whispered. 

"Hey!" Taeyong spanked Mark's ass, pushing him further in and drawing sounds of pleasure from them both. "Language."

"Sorry, Mommy." 

Mark fucked roughly into Taeyong, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust and stroking his cock in time with the thrusts. More and more piss leaked out. It squelched and splashed as Mark's cock pushed through it. Taeyong was on the edge again before long. Luckily Mark seemed to be there as well. His hips were losing their rhythm, hand stuttering as it tried to match the pace. 

"Mommy, can I cum." 

"Yes baby, fill Mommy up." 

Mark pushed inside twice more before shooting his load inside Taeyong, his Mommy cumming on his stomach immediately after. 

"Mommy that was so good," Mark said, breathing harshly. "Did you like it Mommy?"

A wry smile appeared on Taeyong's face. "I guess your stupid little cock can be used for some good after all." Mark giggled, hiding his face in Taeyong's neck as he pulled out. Taeyong felt a wave of piss and cum pour out of him almost instantly, tutting at the loss. It soaked into the sheets underneath them, sticking to Taeyong's ass.

Thank God they had invested in plastic sheets to save the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/tyongiefebreeze)


End file.
